Big Little Lies:Policies
This page is dedicated to rules and laws that apply here on the Big Little Lies Wikia. All the rights that are made for users on the wiki are allowed within a reasonable limit. Recommendations: 1. '''When making a large edit, for example one that consists of more than '''500 characters, it will be helpful to provide a small summary of the edit. 2. Furthermore, if you are making an edit on a page(s) that will require more than one edit then please inform the admins about it, otherwise if it is incomplete and we aren't aware of the situation, we will rollback it. 3. Invite everyone you know that is just willing to help out here, we need the support! 4. Be careful about giving personal information (like exact location, bank details, you wiki account password, or where and how you spend your free time) or pictures of yourself. 5. Think about what you're writing before entering in the comments section in order to avoid getting in trouble. Make sure what you're saying doesn't negatively affect people's emotions. If you find yourself asking "might this comment offend or hurt anyone's feelings and end up crossing the line?" and your answer is yes, then you definitely might want to think twice before posting. Inappropriate Not knowing about these rules is not an excuse for breaking them. If you’re warned for breaking rules “I didn’t know” is not an excuse, all users must read these at your own discretion. General: 1. '''Each user is allowed to use up to '''one '''account. If they wish to switch to a new account, the previous account must be disabled . '''2. '''Sockpuppeting - or using a second account to pretend to be someone else is strictly forbidden. *If a user uses a second account to get around a block/ban, their original ban will be extended to an infinite ban. Chat and Comments: '''1. Inserting false information into pages will result in two warning be given, before blocks will be incurred. *One your third strike, you will be blocked anywhere from 1 week to 6 months. **For minor offences (3-6 pages affected), the block will range 1 week to 1 month. **For major offences (6+ pages affected), the block will range 1 month to 6 months. 2. Spamming (repeating messages over and over, making numerous pointless comments, advertising a business or website etc…) can earn you up to a permanent ban depending on how much and what you “spammed”. *Two warnings will be given before a one week ban from the wiki. If spamming continues after the week, this time will double to 2 weeks, then 4 weeks and so on. 3. Swearing is allowed to a degree. However, if you are using profanity to bully another user(s) two warnings will be given before a 1 week or more ban from the wiki; depending on the severity. If swearing continues this time will triple every time and will lead eventually to a permanent ban. 4. Insulting users is inappropriate and one warning will be given before a 1 week or more depending on the severity of the insult will be issued... 5. Harassing or threatening another user (especially regarding one’s race, gender, nationality, religion or orientation) is inappropriate and will result in a one month ban at first. *If this type of behavior continues, then the user will be subjected to a more severe block. 6. Article comments and blogs are for constructive discussion, not for back-and-forth bickering. 7. Editing or deleting another user’s user page without their permission is inappropriate and will result in a 1-3 ban, depending on what was written on there. 8. Sexually explicit images, videos or comments can get you banned anywhere from one month to a permanent ban. (depends on what time the admins see fit) 9. Photo-shopped images and fan art are not allowed on articles, just blogs and userpages. 10. If you are banned and you harass the admins on other wikis regarding your ban on this wiki, your ban time will double the more you harass. Harassing admins too much will result in them contacting the wikia staff and could lead to a permanent ban. *For more neutral ground: contact them at: [https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central Fandom: Community Central Wikia]. 11. '''Anybody caught spying on the chat for another wiki will be banned immediately. *If you join the chat, you will be expected to talk, as many people have come here just cause problems such as screencapping people, and collecting information without joining in on the '''main conversation. '''This is called lurking. If you are not talking for hours, it makes people uncomfortable and feel unsafe, and you will be kicked and/or banned immediately. Don't feel scared to join into a conversation! Everybody is welcome! '''12. When a user "trolls" in attempt to attack or damage the reputation of another user, the "troller" will be banned from the wiki for 1-2 weeks. Each time the rule is broken, the ban will double in length. 13. Do not flood the chat. (i.e. saying one letter per said line) as it makes it difficult for other users to have a conversation. 14. '''No bashing of any kind (talking bad about or name calling Pixelberry, its staff, writers, producers, characters, etc.) will not be tolerated. * For first time offenders, a 1-2 week block will be given. But amount of time block is subject to change depending on the severity of the bashing that is occurring. '''15. '''Do not start any shipping wars, and try to stay out of them. If you see a shipping war going on, you should report it to an administrator and let us deal with the problem. If you implicate yourself, you might get unfairly blocked as you would be a part of the issue. * A shipping war is defined as going .to a page (i.e. Aiden) and unfairly bashing the character and saying the other lover characters are better, etc. Each character, book, etc. have their own fanbase, so try and avoid being rude to other people who don't share the same views as you. Pages: '''All rules that are made for the chat and comments section apply to what you put on the pages of the wiki. There are some additional rules made for the pages that do not apply to the chat and comments section. 1. Don’t post comments in all caps; using all caps for emphasis is fine, but an entire sentence in all caps loses its effect and becomes annoying to other users. This may also be seen as intimidating behavior if directed at someone. *Three warnings will be given before a 1 week ban is given. 2. Inserting false or unconfirmed information is not allowed. * Reliable sources are HBO's various official social media platforms (Twitter, Facebook, Instagram and Tumblr), posts from HBO themselves (i.e. pictures, videos, tweets etc.). (see verifiability) * Unreliable sources are i.e. fan accounts that contain fanmade Instagram pictures or tweets + snapchats + videos that are not from either the actors/actresses themselves or the writers. 3. Only add appropriate categories to pages. Adding random categories will be classed as spam, or badge fraud and will result in a block depending on the severity. 4. Vandalizing pages will result in a warning. Two warnings will be given before a one week ban or more is enforced. *Vandalism includes removing content from pages, adding false information, adding inappropriate content, adding random content solely made just to ruin a page Shipping Wars 1. '''We all love our ships, we all hate some ships, but in order to keep peace in the Wikia comment sections, please keep any negative comments about a ship to yourself, and take it to your . Everyone on this wiki has the right to make a blog, and they're more private than the comment section on here. '''2. '''If you see a ship war going on, instead of joining in, and therefore implicating yourself, let an admin know and we'll clear the whole thing up. Comment Section Negativity '''1. '''Please try and limit the negativity in the Book's comment section here when you don't like someone or something. Instead, take it to your blog. *You can create a blog at . '''2. There are people who come to this site, and end up causing conflict with other members. Whether or not they're trolls, or just excessively negative to any character, or ship, a blog is a handy tool to avoid public conflict, and you can even disable comments on your own blog. Promos and Sneak Peeks 1. '''Do not upload promos and sneak peeks from other channels of YouTube NOT associated with HBO. *Fan-made channels that aren't official can have fan-made content, or can be edited to their heart's desire. This is why we try to keep everything official. Federal Laws '''1. If you are under 13 years of age, you come under the US “COPPA” law (Children Online Privacy Protection Act). If you are found to be under the age of 13, you will be banned for the amount of time until you reach the age of 13 (for example, 2 years if you’re 11). 2. '''Users shall not perform “cybersex” on the server. '''3. Users are not permitted to share or promote Warez. This includes links or talk of illegal Mp3, Games, Movies and Software(i.e. hacks for unlimited keys and diamonds) or anything that is covered under international copyright laws. 4. Users shall not perform acts of hatred. This includes: racism, sexual discrimination, homophobic acts and other types of discrimination. 5. Users shall not use harsh language, especially sexual references (c*nt, sl*t, wh*re etc…), unless when referring to aspects of the series that revolve around said words. *2 warnings will be given depending on severity *Please censor sexual related stuff as (I'm sure) there are people who use this wiki who are under age. Category:Organization Category:Policy Category:Browse